Equal Eleven
by JustJasper
Summary: Set after 7x04 'Painless'. Reid's been stewing over the prank, and decides to do something to fix the balance. Absolute smut.


**"Sometimes I think the difference between what we want and what we're afraid of is about the width of an eyelash." - Jay McInerney**

Reid had thought his screaming prank would do the trick; Morgan did not like being surprised, he did not like being caught off guard, and he did not like his music being interrupted. It had gone well, got the desired effect as he pretended to sleep, but by the time they were home Morgan was over it. There were no lingering effects, especially when it only took a reset of his MP3 player and a call to Garcia about his phone to get them back in working order. Reid was still getting calls to his cell phone regarding the case, and was so annoyed by the constant buzzing and ringing he'd re-recorded his answer phone message directing people away from the number and put the thing on silent except for if the team or Bennington called.

"I'm surprised Hotch hasn't written me up for how I answered that damn phone." He huffed. "When was the last time I said 'son of a bitch'? Never, I don't think. That's your fault. We're profilers, if they don't work out we're in a relationship from the fact I've absorbed some of your choice language, they're in the wrong job."

Morgan barely hid a laugh as he pulled pizza out of the oven, and Reid fought the childish urge to punch him in the arm.

"It's cute you think Hotch hasn't already worked it out."

"He hasn't said anything."

"Yeah, because Hotch is so forthright all the time." He teased, pressing a plate into Reid hand and nudging him with an elbow to get him moving towards the living room couch. "You're in denial, baby. They all know. They've known for years. They probably knew before we even did, and got our act together."

Reid made a non-committal noise, instead taking a large bite of pizza. A stray slice of mushroom dropped off it and landed at his collar, sliding down into the obscurity of his shirt. Since he didn't want stray food in his clothing and mushrooms where the best part of Derek's pizzas, he set his slice down and went digging, undoing several buttons the find the missing morsel. He could sense Morgan's eyes on him instead of the television, and after he'd found it and popped it into his mouth he sat back with his supper, neglecting to do his shirt back up. His partner's eyes lingers a while long and he shifted in his seat, before he distracted himself by peeling a slice of pepperoni off his pizza for Clooney, who had been waiting patient and doe-eyed by his side.

A pizza and a half hour sitcom later, Spencer had been finding his mind too often going to Morgan's prank, comparing it to his own, and deeming it more successful. Morgan didn't even have to gloat, he knew him well enough to know Reid was thinking about it all on his own. He simply couldn't have Morgan besting him like that, so he used the only tool he had at his disposal at that moment; he shifted and panted himself right between Derek's legs, pushing up against him and pulling his arm around him so they were lounged spoons. The older man took the development without question, because there was really no reason for him not to; physical affection was quite abundant between them, never rationed in their private life.

Reid even let Morgan's hands wander over his thigh as he put the next move into play, leaning down to pick up the book he was reading. Morgan surfed channels and didn't pay him much active attention until Reid wiggled his hips backwards a little, right against Morgan's crotch.

"What're you reading?" that had got his attention.

"Oh, you know." He said in what he hoped was an offhand but breathy way, turning the cover so the man could see the title 'The Anthology of Bondage, Domination and Sado-Masochism in the 20th Century'. Reid was sure he felt the man's cock twitch against his back.

"Oh." He offered. "I see."

"It's very interesting." Reid commented, going back to reading.

"Is that so?" Morgan failed to sound completely casual, and his hand was wandering closer and closer to Reid's crotch.

"Oh, yes." He said simply.

"Anything, you know, of note?"

"Huh?" he offered, feigning ignorance. "Oh. You can read it after me, don't worry, it won't take me long."

"Spencer..." he muttered, putting a kiss on his neck.

"What?"

"Anything you'd like to try?"

"Oh." He shrugged. "Sure."

"Great," Morgan purred, kissing firmer and running his hand with purpose towards Reid's groin, "great, baby."

"Not here." Reid waved his hand dismissively. "Not now. It's late. Let's go to bed."

"Oh. Oh. Okay."

"No, bed-bed, Derek."

Reid knew it was cruel to tease, but that was precisely the point. He kept that in mind as he undressed, making sure he didn't hide his half-erect cock as he stretched. Morgan's eyes were glued to him. But, as expected, as they climbed into the shower together Morgan didn't touch him intimately; Reid being disinterested on the couch was enough that Morgan wouldn't push it. That was exactly what Reid wanted; he wanted to push, knowing Morgan would keep himself from doing anything about it better than he could ever command. He liked communication and control, and such a clear verbal 'no' from Reid was something he would honour, no matter how his body language could be interpreted. He only felt guilty for a few seconds as he 'accidentally' pushed back against Morgan and sighed heavily.

Reid made sure to grope himself quite obviously as they towelled dry, letting a few little breathy noises pass his lips. They crawled into bed and Reid deliberately spooned himself against Morgan's chest, his rear pressed up against the warm hard length of his lover, but he didn't respond to it, merely uttering a goodnight and positioning himself for sleep.

Whether he realised it or not, Morgan's hips rocked slightly against him, and soon the breathing against Reid's neck had become soft kisses, his hand wandering up Reid's naked thigh. He wasn't sure what park of the plan it was or if he was just making it up as he went along, but in the near-dark he opened his eyes.

"Derek." he said sharply. The other froze, and when Reid turned over, pressing a palm to the centre of Morgan's broad chest and pushing him onto his back he saw a look that made him feel both incredibly guilty and incredibly enamoured; Morgan's eyes were keen with fear, his lips pressed together nervously, plainly scared he'd crossed a line and ignored Reid's 'no'. The younger man's guilt rightly won out for the feelings he'd manufactured in the other, and he smiled down kindly on him.

"Cephalopod." he said gently, and Morgan's face immediately softened with relief, recognising the word that wasn't 'cease whatever you're doing' (that was 'mollusc'), but merely 'I don't want to do that but I don't want to stop altogether'.

Morgan was surprisingly docile as Reid fished around in the box under the bed for a pair of lined cuffs. Reid considered it might have been shock and Morgan distracted putting into place that Reid's behaviour since they'd got home was carefully orchestrated to end up at this moment; it was a long, cruel, devious prank. The distraction made it easy for him to coax Morgan to sit up and lock the cuffs around the man's wrists behind his back, very little movement between the cuffs, his arms drawn in a tight V shape along his back.

"You made me look an idiot in front of Hotch today." He said as Morgan sat back. "This is your punishment."

"Punishment?" he asked, both knowing that even though Morgan had never been cuffed before that any dissent would be ignored unless it was the safe word.

"Yes." He nodded, pushing the covers away down the bed. "You use your hands so much during sex, I bet you could even get stuff done if I cuffed you in front." He purred as he wrapped his hand around Morgan's erection, at full strength after just a few strokes. He knew exactly how to use his hands to get Morgan lifting his hips and groaning.

"Not much of a punishment." He growled, and Reid narrowed his eyes. He didn't stop though, twisting his hand along Morgan's length and flicking his thumb over the tip. Morgan was easy to profile during sex; the signs of his approaching climax were clear, and Reid was well versed in them, so when the man was dangerously close to release Reid squeezed the base of his cock hard and stopped touching him, halting the orgasm in its tracks and Morgan swore in dissent and pushed his hips upwards.

"Do you know how many calls I got today from reporters?" he asked conversationally, climbing off the bed and going to crack the bedroom window open. He leant against the cool glass and considered Morgan on the bed, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach, hands trapped behind his back and stuck in the middle of the bed, leant up against the headboard.

"No."

"Eleven." He said. "And I'm not counting the messages left."

"Serves you right for hustling me."

"That you compare the two is rather ludicrous." He noted as he walked back to the bed, settling down next to his prone lover and running an idle finger along his hard cock, which twitched under the pressure. "This relationship has always been so equal," he said diplomatically, "and now it just feels like you've shifted the balance with your childishness."

"Says you." Derek snorted in derision. "How grown up, to scream in my ear."

Reid ignored him, tweaking the man's nipple and smiling as he arched up into the stimulation.

"So as I see it, that's one down, ten more to go."

"Ten more what?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Ten more times you're going to be frustrated and unable to do anything about it, like I've been for the past two days with those phone calls."

"You can't be serious."

"We'll see." He said, tugging Morgan's nipple again.

"Hate you."

"Yeah yeah." Reid said as he straddled Morgan's hips, angling their cocks against each other. "I should cuff you more often." He commented as he rolled his hips. "You get so moody."

Morgan opened his mouth to comment, but Reid pressed them more firmly together and pinched both of Morgan's nipples. Still so stimulated from Reid's hand there was no need to build up, he could feel the man's hips working against him in less than a minute, trying to increase the stimulation Reid was giving him.

"You won't last ten." Morgan groaned.

"I don't need to." He chuckled, frotting against the other. "I can orgasm as many times as I like. You don't get to until I want you to, until your debt is paid."

With a steely determination Morgan bucked his hips upwards, but Spencer had a read on him, and kept moving against him until the very last moment, when he quickly dismounted and rolled away, leaving Morgan swearing and thrusting up into space as the stimulation was cut off as his finish shuddered and never occurred.

"Fuck!" he gasped.

Reid gave himself a few lazy tugs, arching his back for Morgan's benefit.

"Two."

For the third Reid used his hand again, stroking Morgan dizzily towards climax and denying it him at the last moment. By the fourth round the man was sweating and glaring daggers at Reid. He ignored them, instead avoiding touching the man's most sensitive flesh as he kissed down his chest. He got to his cock and gripped at the base firmly, sliding his lips over the dripping head with an appreciative sound. Morgan bucked up into the heat but Reid was prepared, moving with the motion and pulling back, pressing teasing licks and sucks all along the considerable length.

"This way is hard for me too, you know." Spencer pointed out as he rolled Morgan's balls in hand, lapping at the leaking precum. "Do you know how much I like orally stimulating you to orgasm? It's a lot, if you couldn't tell by the frequency at which I do it."

Morgan groaned, biting his lip and evidently trying not to beg or plead, and hand Reid a symbolic victory.

"You taste really good, and feel really good in my mouth." He murmured. Dirty talk always aroused Morgan. "You want me to make you cum?" he licked a long stripe up the man's cock. "Just say please and I will."

Morgan said nothing, and Reid grinned impishly before he closed his lips around the man's cock and sank slowly, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

"Fuck!"

Reid pulled back with a light scrape of teeth, and flicked his tongue out over the head before he closed his mouth around it and teased the tender flesh with the rough flat and point tip alternately, until Morgan was flexing his thighs and pushing upwards. No begging still, Reid noted as he pulled off at precisely the right moment. Morgan groaned in frustration and let his head drop back against the headboard with a thud.

"You doing okay?" he asked. "Sure you don't want to concede and ask me nicely to let you cum?"

"You bastard."

"No, my parents were married when I was born." He offered in a matter of fact way as he stood precariously on the bed, dropping one foot the other side of Morgan and bracing his hand on the wall behind. "Open your mouth, Derek."

Morgan met his eyes and bared his teeth in a way that was only just more playful than threatening, and Reid resisted the urge to push his cock in hand against Morgan's lips.

"Come on, I know you like it."

Morgan opened his mouth a little, forming a relaxed 'o' and Reid smiled, angling the head of his cock against the soft flesh and grinning when he felt Morgan's tongue dart out to taste him. Reid was close, and with a few short tugs he was there, spurting out onto Morgan's tongue and against his lips. He lowered himself into Morgan's lap again, in time to watch the other man swallow. He hummed his appreciation, hands gently framing the man's jaw so he could angle his face and lick at the trace of semen at the corner of his mouth.

"That was four, and a little something for me."

"Hate you." Morgan reiterated, even as Reid wrapped his hand around the man's rock hard erection between their bodies and stroked him.

"You've always been so proud of your stamina, I think it's a disadvantage here." Reid noted, the glee clear in his tone. "So controlled, you make it so easy to push you right to breaking point."

"My dick in gonna chafe if you spend the whole night jerking me off, Spencer."

"Well, then you better concede to the superiority of my prank. Just a little 'please' and I'll uncuff you and you can get off."

"Mine was better." he said through gritted teeth, hips bucking upwards into Reid's twisting hand. Reid jerked him right to the edge, and then grabbed at the base to keep him from coming. "Fuck. Fuck."

"Five."

Reid got up and stretched, peeking back to see Morgan panting and staring at his backside. He rooted around in the bedside draw for a tube of lubricant, whistling ominously as he returned to the bed. Morgan caught sight of the tube and his eyes widened.

"No. No no."

Reid registered the no, taking a breath as he reminded himself that 'no' didn't mean stop, that they had two separate safe words and an emergency phrase for when things weren't so vanilla in the bedroom. He knew that Morgan didn't submit, any time his role was 'submissive' it came through force and dominance on Reid's part, albeit to the background of consent and pre-discussed limits and measures. He understood, and he knew that this new development of Morgan allowing himself to be restrained was significant.

Feeling his own cock stirring again, he squeezed out a dollop of lube onto his first finger, scooted between Morgan's knees and slipped it below, pressing firmly against his puckered entrance. Morgan groaned and his hips wiggled as much as his position allowed. Reid was pretty sure he could move if he really wanted to, but he'd have to roll and expose himself more vulnerably to Reid's ministrations. He pushed in firmly, relishing the low moan that made Morgan practically vibrate, and palmed the underside of the man's cock in time to seeking the man's prostate; a gentle rub and Morgan's cock jerked and his muscles tensed and released.

"Going to have to go slow," he emphasised the point by removing his hand from cock and putting it against his thigh to still him, moving the impaling finger ever so slowly in a little circle over Morgan's prostate, "you're so sensitive to prostate simulation. You remember the first time? You came before I got another finger in you. I didn't even have to touch your penis. It was pretty much one of the proudest moments of my life. Though I'm probably taking too much credit, your physiology is probably more of a factor than the stimulation I give."

"I hate everything about you." Morgan huffed, and Reid tried not to grin too wide as he pressed firmly against the small bump inside his lover. "Spencer..."

"Feel good?" he teased, knowing the answer from the way Morgan's body moved against his finger, the squeeze of his muscled, his laboured breath and groans he tried to stop leaving his mouth. "You're close already, aren't you? If we fell into those archetypes of homosexual relations, you'd make such a good bottom. A power bottom. You're perfectly suited, with your hypersensitivity to this," he pressed several hard fast circles over Morgan's prostate, "you're so responsive."

"Spencer!" he whined, catching his lip between his teeth and arching his hips upward, straining for release. Reid didn't give it him, instead quickly but carefully withdrawing his finger. Morgan made a frustrated sound before collapsing back, sliding down awkwardly with his hands still cuffed behind his back.

"Six. Just think how considerate I'm being keeping count instead of asking you to do it when I bet you can't even remember what day of the week it is."

He got up and went to the bathroom under the pretext of washing his hand of lube, but really wanting to let Morgan pine for his presence.

"Thursday." Morgan called after a moment or so. Reid pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

When he re-entered the room he took up the book on the side table and settled into the chair by the bed, ignoring Morgan's indignant sound of being left ignored, bound and horny. He waited until Morgan had mostly lost his erection before he put the book down again, reaching below the bed for their box again. He found what he wanted; a sleek black vibratory, a few inches long with several settings. He let Morgan see exactly what was coming before he set it on the lowest setting and teased it along Morgan's cock.

Morgan grunted, eyes falling closed and head dropping back. Reid circled the tip of the toy gently over the man's balls, watching his cock steadily fill with blood, a fascinating, arousing process to witness. He turned the dial on the bottom of the toy and the intensity increased, the hum of vibration rising as Reid moved it behind Morgan's tight balls, along his perineum.

"Fuck!" he gasped as the toy pressed just slightly against his hole, and then retreated back along the stretch of skin that when pressed put pressure on his prostate. "C'mon, Spencer."

"C'mon what? What do you want?"

"Spencer..."

"Beg me. Go on, concede my victory and beg me to make you cum."

The way Morgan stared intently at him and bucked towards the stimulation was quickly bringing Reid to full hardness. The intense vibrations of the toy along Morgan's most sensitive parts quickly drove him closer and closer to orgasm, his hips straining and Reid carefully making sure he didn't push him too far across the line from which he would lose control of his lover. Morgan actually whimpered when he turned the toy off.

"Seven."

Reid leaned back on one elbow, slowly stroking himself as Morgan tried to thrust as stimulate himself but it was no use. His eyes were drawn to Reid and he moaned at the sight of his lover touching himself, staring intensely back.

"Uncuff me baby, let me do that for you."

"Nice try." Reid laughed. He crawled up against Morgan again, pressing their hips together and lining up their cocks, rocking his hips and making Morgan swear under his breath. He was closer than Morgan, but tried to control himself, wanting to push the man right up to his release before he stopped him. Morgan tried his best to rock against him and tip himself over the edge, but Reid could read him so easily, he knew the exact moment to stop touching him and pull away, leaving him groaning. He focused on himself instead, biting his lip and moaning as he came all over Morgan's throbbing, neglected cock and balls, and Morgan looked like he was considering head-butting Reid square in the face.

"Eight."

He waited until he was sure more stimulation wouldn't push the man straight over, and lowered his mouth to gather up his own release dashed across his lover's hot flesh, tracing the lines of pearly cum with his lips and tongue, placing extra teasing kisses on Morgan's hot skin.

"If you don't let me cum I'm gonna fucking die, Spencer!" Morgan gasped. "Are my balls actually blue? I bet they are, you fucking tease-holy shit!"

Reid had closed his mouth around one of Morgan's testicles, sucking gently and trying not to grin at the response. Edging him close to orgasm with his mouth was easy, and he knew the man was so worked up it would only take a small miscalculation to send him spiralling into release.

"Nine." He said as he applied pressure around Morgan's base, stopping him from climaxing.

"Please." Morgan gasped.

"What?" Reid teased, removing his hands and sitting back on his legs.

"Fuck, please. Please stop, please make me cum, please baby. It hurts, I need it, please, fuck! C'mon..."

"Too late." Reid shrugged, knowing however frustrated Morgan was, if he really wanted it to stop he only had to say a specific word.

"But I give in! You win, this was a good prank, please, baby!"

"Oh, I know it's a good prank. I'm going to see it through."

With that he pushed up against his lover, nipping at his shoulder as he stroked him with a tightly gripped hand, roughly fisting along his length. Morgan whimpered and bucked into the motion.

"Please baby, please."

"Ten." He murmured as he released Morgan right on the edge. The man shuddered and collapsed, another orgasm denied to him.

"Fuck. Fuck."

He was panting and groaning, moving his hips in a desperate search for some friction that would finish him, rocking to the sides. Reid put steadying hands on the insides of his thighs, keeping his weakened form in place as the sensation dimmed, the intensity lessened.

"How many phone calls did I receive, Derek?" Reid asked off-hand. Morgan whined pathetically.

"El-Eleven."

"That's right." He muttered, running a finger along the skin behind Morgan's balls, pressing against his prostate through his perineum. Morgan actually let out a little sob. He massaged in tight little circles, made difficult by how much the other man was thrashing, and pressed harder with his moving hand and the one trying to keep the man still.

"Fuck! Fuck! Spencer! Please!"

"Eleven."

When Reid withdrew his hand from below and pressed it to Morgan's hip, forcing him still and cutting off the stimulating, Morgan yelled in frustration.

"You son of a bitch!"

Reid was prepared for the leg that came up in an attempt to kick him in rage and need, forcing it back down and grinning at just how far he'd pushed him, at how utterly needy and desperate he was. There were real tears of frustration pouring from the corners of Morgan's eyes over his temples, body wracked with a wanton sob. It was devastatingly erotic to witness.

"Pleeeeease..." he whined.

With a slight chuckle he relented, reached for the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. He spread it first over his own cock, then Morgan's, and then angled them together, stroking both at the same time. Morgan whined and struggled, knowing it was over but still obviously afraid Reid would deny him again.

He didn't, and they came within seconds of each other; while Reid's third orgasm was fantastic, Morgan's only was the most intense thing imaginable. Morgan keened and yelled and swore, his cock pulsed hard and Reid grabbed at it by himself to stroke it tightly and furiously, pushing him through his orgasm. Ropes of thick cum shot out over the man's dark stomach, as high as his chest and decorating his stomach with more volume than a normal single ejaculation. Reid didn't slow his movement, pushing him through the longest, most intense orgasm he'd ever witnessed, Morgan's hips jerking so hard he was worried he'd throw his back out.

Morgan went limp and quiet so suddenly Reid thought he'd passed out. He wiped his hand off on his stomach and reached up to hold Morgan's jaw, pulling his face around gently.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

Morgan's breathing shuddered and his eyes scrunched a little.

"Derek, love?"

"Fuck." He muttered. Reid let out a relieved breath he'd been holding.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said, pressing a kiss to Morgan's jaw.

He reached for the draw again, stashing the lube and taking out wipes to clean them both off, careful of how sensitive Morgan's flesh was. He eased him to sit up, unlocking the cuffs and putting them away. Morgan groaned from his chest as he rolled his shoulder, eyes still closed and Reid guessed barely conscious. He gently guided him back down onto the bed, flicked off the bedside light and pulled the covers up around them.

In the dark he gently rubbed Morgan's wrists, soothing the skin that had been restrained, where even the lined metal had bitten into his flesh. Morgan sighed, snuggling up against Reid, pushing his face into the crook of his lover's neck and wrapping his arm around his thin chest. Reid wrapped his arm around his back, hand running gently along the arm around him. A long sigh curled out from Morgan across Reid's clavicle.

"I am going to get you back for this." He murmured. Reid smiled, kissing Morgan's forehead and closing his eyes.

**"Only the united beat of sex and heart together can create ecstasy." - Anaïs Nin**


End file.
